


Trying

by RedGold



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: BrOTP Garcy, From a prompt, Slightly Altered, The Kennedy Curse, These poor babies, beer scene, garcy, lost and alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGold/pseuds/RedGold
Summary: The beer scene from the Kennedy Curse, slightly altered as part of a prompt.Lucy and Flynn are both alone, but at least they can try to be alone together.





	Trying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leafenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafenclaw/gifts).



> This is for Leafenclaw.

**Trying**

There was a moment, after he had taken out the third sleeper agent, where Flynn had doubts.

It had made sense, get Kennedy away, out of the picture, so they weren’t having to protect him as well as fight the Rittenhouse goons. It was a tactical decision made in a heartbeat. But it left him stranded in the past. He had to trust that they would contact him when they brought Kennedy back.

No, he did trust they would, because Lucy.

Lucy would make sure someone would come back and pick him up.

And they did.

After a clean-up, ditching his wrecked vintage threads, he wandered into the kitchen area. There was always beer in the fridge. He wasn’t sure who brought it as pretty much no one was allowed to leave. Their groceries were brought in and someone had the sense enough to put it on the shopping list.

Not the best brand, but it would do.

Lucy was lounging in front of the television. She was just so… dejected looking. Her body not even putting forth effort to sit properly, simply existing in whatever shape gravity and physics dictated. One wrong vibration and she would probably just slide into the floor.

He hated seeing her like this.

Reading her journal, a book full of mostly facts, details, information to stop Rittenhouse, he could feel the pain that swam between the letters. The slip ups, the references, the choice of verb or noun. The Lucy who wrote that journal was in pain, a pain he knew far too intimately. He had hoped this Lucy would be spared.

Grabbing a second beer and the bottle opener, Flynn headed over. 

He knows, he’s been there, with Lorena, during the times she had her own struggles. He knows that Lucy doesn’t need words, or platitudes. She needs someone to simply be there. 

If she can be there for him, trusting him when no one else does, then he can at least try to be there for her.

Settling down next to Lucy, he is a little big for the sofa. It’s not the most comfortable fit. But he pops the caps off the bottles, tossing them and the opener on the table. He leans back to offer her one, resisting the urge to tell her she looks like she could use a drink.

And he thought Lucy was the clumsy one.

Flynn curses and apologizes in a single breath as he tips up the beer bottle, but it’s too late, the angle was all wrong. A hefty amount of foam plus a splash of liquid is now soaking into Lucy’s sweater.

Lucy jumped up, brushing at it pointlessly. Her hand is swiping at the dark stain near compulsively. Her eyes are closed, screwed shut, trying not to release tears. He knows what she’s thinking, that everything else has gone wrong today, why not something else. 

One more thing, because it’s always one more thing.

He sets the bottles down on the table and stands. He is right next to Lucy, so he moves in to wrap his arms around her. He waits to make sure she is okay with it before fulling embracing her in a hug. She doesn’t hug him back, just stands there with her face buried into his chest, muffling sobs. He can already feel the tears soaking through.

Again, he resists the urge to speak. To tell her it’s okay. Because even though it will be okay, she won’t believe him. He’s been there. In the dark place where truth is the lies we tell ourselves to make the pain hurt less.

His arms are firm but loose around her, letting her know she can walk away. He rubs her back lightly, a small gesture to know that he is there, that he is trying to be her friend, be someone she can turn to. 

She continues her muffled cries against him. He feels this is more than just about Wyatt and Jessica. Her life is crumbling down around her, one important person at a time. Her mother. Her sister...

Flynn tells himself he never would have gone back there, to the Hindenburg, if he had known what would happen. But a part of him, the angry grief of a man who had to see the cold dead eyes of his five-year-old little girl... he would have done anything to erase that image from time.

He knows he hurt Lucy. He knows his apologies will never be enough. But he can try.

He will do whatever he can to make sure she knows she's not alone. He knows that feeling all too well, stretched across his skin like cellophane, slowly constricting his breathing until he might as well be drowning in the open air.

Eventually she pulls back, wiping at her eyes as if somehow that could cover the pain and puffiness. She's trying to keep it together, forgetting that sometimes you have to let go in order to get a firmer grip. He learned the hard way that the pain could cut off your emotional circulation until nothing but the anger and drive for revenge pooled in your heart.

He places a supportive hand on her shoulder, giving a light squeeze to let her know that he's there. She feels it, a thankful smile trying to form on her lips, but the weight of everything else just a little too heavy right now. 

But it's there.

She is trying.

Awkwardly she gestures towards the hallway, towards the bathroom. He lets her go, not that he had reason to stop her. She disappears down the hall and his heart is heavy. 

One more thing had to go wrong today, and he had to be the one to do it.

He was trying to be a better person, be the man he once was, the man Lucy said he could be again. Trying to be her friend, so she wouldn’t be alone, so they both wouldn’t be lost and alone. 

He was trying. 

Sitting on the sofa, he grabs the beers and downs them easily. It is a rare person who could drink him under a table and the poor-quality alcohol did little more than slightly soothe the edges. But the beer were there, and he’d seen this movie a thousand times before. 

He became lost in his thoughts, trying to remember every inch of his beautiful daughter’s face. He would bring her back, save her from her fate, or he would die trying. 

A beer bottle appeared in front of him, a petite hand holding it loosely by the neck.

Lucy is standing beside him, he hadn’t even heard her approach, which might have upset him had it been any other day, any other person. She changed her shirt, but not the expression on her face. She was still hurting, still alone, but she was there, offering him a new beer.

He graciously takes it, reaching for the bottle opener. He has his cap off before Lucy walks around the sofa and sits down again in her vacated spot. He passes over the opener and let’s her take care of it herself this time. 

Bottle caps are tossed onto the table to join the others. They lean into the sofa as the movie ends, only for the channel to start in on another old black and white classic. 

As they sit there, they know they are alone, having lost everything attached to their hearts. But at least they could try to be alone together.

They were trying.


End file.
